


Karma, Daka & Somerset

by Deneb Rhode (Deneb_Rhode)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb%20Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No alto da montanha de Jamiel, dizem, vive um 'daka': gênio mágico de cabelos coloridos, que faz milagres e baila no ar. Uma história e tanto para os tablóides ingleses! Conseguirá uma enxerida pesquisadora descobrir toda a verdade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, Saint Seiya Omega e de todos os seus personagens pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.

**KARMA, DAKA & SOMERSET**

 

Sob o princípio de tarde, calor ameno de sol misturado com o vento frio da montanha, retardou o passo e estacou a marcha. Olhou atrás, nada diante de suas vistas a não ser a paisagem, escarpas seguidas uma a uma, raso de flores arbustivas e verde meio prateado de cipreste. Se aborreceu, fastiado com a situação, um pedregulho a lhe estragar o dia de expectativas que poderia ser tão bom:

—Pode sair daí, Sra. Coleman. Eu sei que a senhora me seguiu.

Como arrumou um fardo daquele para carregar? Por que, em tão minguadas ocasiões que conseguia tirar um tempo para si, licença merecida do serviço, coisas assim tinham que acontecer? Praguejava internamente enquanto a figura da mulher ruiva de brilhosos óculos escuros, trajada em roupa de expedição colorida saía detrás das árvores, sacudindo as mãos. Naquela hora quis voltar no tempo, corrigir erros de horas atrás: até a vila de Jamiel, mercearia do bigodudo Norbu, exato instante em que fazia as últimas compras antes de seguir caminho:

—Vai o que hoje, Aldebaran?

—Bom, a listinha: papel sulfite branco, uma lata de manteiga, prendedores de roupa, fermento pra pão...e, ah, Norbu , tem Genciana de Yerpa? Tintura, não folha.

—O menino ainda não melhorou da garganta?

—Estava quase bom, mas aí achou de ir pegar um ninho numa árvore lá perto, teimou, saiu escondido, acabou tomando chuva. Piorou de novo. Bom, a gente faz de tudo, não é falta de dar juízo...

—É, criança nessa idade é mesmo difícil. Menino é pior: eu que sei, criei quatro, uma penca de demoninhos, desses que não paravam quietos de jeito nenhum. Cada apronto que faziam...Mas agora acalmou: o mais velho já tem a casa dele, o mais novo está da minha altura, ficou sério, fala que quer ir estudar em Katmandu...É, a fase passa, você vai ver.

Tudo normal, um dia como qualquer outro. Não fosse por aquilo...a coisa puxando sua manga e falando inglês com amaneirado sotaque de Oxford, enquanto Norbu enchia a lata de manteiga fresca.

—Ah, então você que é o guia que ouvi falar, o tal Aldebaran, não?

Guia?? Ali embaixo, pendurado no seu cotovelo, um par de óculos escuros muito reluzentes numa face rosada, cabelo vermelho com um sorriso de dentes eqüinos, conjunto de imagens totalmente deslocadas da aparência regular do montanhês do Himalaia. Entidade impensável vinda de terras longínquas, que lhe estendia a mão num gesto firme. E, mais que tudo: o ser alienígena não parava de tagarelar.

—Olá, meu nome é Judy Coleman, sou pesquisadora esotérica, e também faço fotos para o Mirror, às vezes para o Sun...bom, talvez aqui vocês não conheçam muito os jornais europeus, lugar isolado. Vim de Londres, Inglaterra e vou contratar seus serviços. Pode vir comigo, que vamos acertar detalhes...

Isso mesmo: a mulher turista de Londres havia lhe confundido com um guia. Tinha graça: num momento inicial, olhou com simpatia, se apiedando da criaturinha falante, disposto até a ajudá-la. Vai saber como tinha ido parar tão longe de casa, podia estar com dificuldades pra se comunicar, arrumar canto pra dormir, precisar de alguém que lhe mostrasse a vizinhança. Aceitou ir com ela até uma mesa de canto, a senhora expansiva já foi enchendo seu copo de aguardente de cevada, muito à vontade.

—Obrigado, senhora, mas não bebo antes de viajar. Eu hoje tenho que pegar o caminho da montanha e...

—Ah, mas é sobre isso mesmo que eu queria conversar: eu soube, de acordo com o que diz a gente do lugar que você é a única pessoa que vai regularmente ao pico da montanha de Jamiel. Então, quanto custa me levar lá?

O que ela falou?! Tudo bem que fosse turista, aventureira fora da rota Nova York-Milão, que pessoas gostassem de turismo radical e até gastassem fortunas com isso. E até passava que lhe tomasse por um simples cicerone, erro de avaliação inocente. Mas a proposta extrapolava os limites: um dos lugares mais inacessíveis do mundo, até para soldados protegidos por deuses e estrelas, jurados a dar a vida por missões e ordens...o que se diria do resto normal da humanidade? Ficou parado um instante olhando em desconcerto para a figura rosada que lhe encarava por cima dos óculos espelhados, inquisitiva, aguardando resposta.

—O...o...pico?!

—Sim: as pessoas daqui dizem que você sempre vai ao pico da montanha de Jamiel, toda semana, religiosamente. E que sempre passa nessa mercearia antes. Então, eu quero saber...

Agora, vendo a ruiva estranha caminhando na sua direção, tropeçando nos arbustos enquanto se aproximava, ficava se recriminando mentalmente, perguntando a si mesmo por que ainda cultivava o vício pernicioso da solicitude compulsiva. Mais uma vez enredado nos problemas alheios: “Parabéns Aldebaran, você fez de novo: arrumou mais sarna pra se coçar. Pra que tinha que dar corda em gente maluca na hora errada? Era o caso de dispensar essa lunática sem puxar assunto!”

Mas não. Na hora, na mercearia de Norbu, conseguiu fazer tudo errado. Como sempre, mais uma vez.

—Bom, sim, certo, entendi, mas...desculpe a pergunta: poderia me dizer o que exatamente a senhora quer com o pico da montanha?

Para que perguntou?

—Bom, na verdade o que eu quero no pico é algo muito importante, e que pelo que averigüei, só você pode me dar uma boa pista a respeito. É, meu rapaz, é seu dia de sorte: estou indo atrás de uma história que dizem por aí, e se eu conseguir ver com meus próprios olhos, se for verdade...olha, você nem imagina o quanto isso iria sacudir o mundo lá fora!

Ah, a lembrança do ar sagaz da madame, tirando os óculos enquanto lhe explicava tudo, olhos azuis vertendo chispas de excitação, quase uma caricatura de Arquimedes contando a um discípulo da resposta do teorema:

—No pico dessa montanha, dizem, vive um “daka”: um ser fantástico, uma espécie de gênio de cabelos coloridos que dança no ar, se desmaterializa, faz surgir objetos do nada, enfim, faz coisas que desafiam a natureza e realiza milagres. Claro, você é daqui, já ouviu falar dessa lenda. Aqui chamam de “pei’wo”.

Engasgou pálido, absolutamente chocado:

—...Uh...“Pa’wo”...?

—Isso mesmo! Bom, já me disseram que você sabe disso melhor que qualquer um: comentaram que você não só vai ao pico da montanha como também que convive muito de perto com esse tal “daka de Jamiel”. Dizem que você vive entregando coisas para ele: essa manteiga de lata, o remédio, os prendedores de roupa e o fermento pra pão, você comprou para levar para a montanha, para esse seu amigo que dizem ser uma criatura mística, não foi? Então: eu vim aqui porque quero ver esse, bom, como você diz... “pei’wo” ou “pa’wo”...esse gênio do ar que falam que vive lá no pico. Ver mesmo, fotografar, pegar, confirmar com meus olhos que ele existe, até pra saber o que é de verdade nessa história e o que não é. Agora me diga, quanto custa pra ir até lá? Umas cinqüenta libras?

O fim da picada. E naquele instante, mais do que nunca quis cortar o assunto, recusar de vez a oferta da mulher e deixar que procurasse outro cicerone. Ela queria ir para a montanha pra ver o que ela chamava de “daka de Jamiel”, dos cabelos coloridos e que realizava milagres flutuando no ar...e que, pela descrição ele sabia muito bem do se tratava. Criatura mística, ah sim: e cerrou os dedos com força sobre o pacote de fermento, lembrando de quem lhe pediu as compras, o rumorado habitante do alto da montanha: prosaicamente esperando em casa, martelando peças de metal e cuidando do garoto doentinho. Imaginou a cena outra vez: o trabalho de forja, pão assando no forno, o garoto tomando remédios, a roupa no varal...e uma inglesa louca, tirando fotos de cada fresta, cada canto, cada fio de cabelo e cada pinta na testa dos habitantes do lugar, como se ali estivessem os mais exóticos animais de jardim zoológico. O cúmulo da intrusão de privacidade.

—Sinto muito, Sra. Coleman, houve um engano: não sei de nada mais que os outros. E não posso levar a senhora até o pico. Agora com licença.

—Cem libras está bom?

Discurso perdido: de nada adiantou falar que não sabia de gênio nenhum, que não era guia e que a montanha de Jamiel não era lugar para passeio: a mulher segurou sua manga e respondia apenas com um aumento nas cifras, dobrando, triplicando a proposta a cada vez, dizendo “faça seu preço, que para ver essa história pago o que for preciso”. Lá pelas tantas, abandonou a eterna polidez no esquecimento, puxou rudemente o braço das mãos da tagarela e se levantou brusco, reunindo seus pertences e zumbindo para fora da mercearia sem dizer o que fosse. Largando a intrometida Sra. Coleman falando sozinha:

—Espera, posso dar outras coisas se você quiser! Tenho um canivete suíço aqui comigo, você vai gostar...Ou pago na moeda local, sei que vai ser difícil achar banco pra trocar libras, eu dou um jeito...

Saiu da vila apressado, foi correndo para a subida do monte, pegando a trilha na encosta baixa. Até então só um alarme bobo, coisa pequena se fosse pensar com realismo: era suficiente largar a inglesa no esquecimento, e nada mais. Provavelmente ela iria desistir: ninguém na vila iria aceitar levá-la para o alto da montanha. O pavor que os habitantes tinham das maldições do caminho sem dúvida ia falar mais alto. E mesmo que alguém concordasse: por mais que fosse aventureira e disposta a achar o “daka de Jamiel”...que criatura da urbis londrina arriscaria tanto em mais de cinco horas de marcha forçada, num percurso tão hostil e difícil, apenas por uma meia dúzia de fotos de algo que ela nem sabia direito ser verdade?

—Aldebaran! Olá, nos encontramos de novo!!!

Bom, eis ali a resposta. Suja de terra, com as roupas coloridas e bastante caras rasgadas no joelho, nem por isso se fazendo de abalada: sorria vitoriosa, como se tivesse finalmente lhe dado um xeque-mate incontestável, fatal:

—Agora o senhor não me escapa! Podemos conversar, certo?

Que remédio.

—Ai, misericórdia...


	2. Chapter 2

Mais quase uma hora de caminho, e desta vez sabia estar perdendo tempo: no interesse de se livrar da adesiva Sra. Coleman, mudou o percurso para as encostas de rocha dura do Oeste, trilha confusa e repleta de espinheiros. Por ali a distância aumentava: subir sem desvios era quase impossível, a quantidade de fossas, pedras no caminho, lugares sem apoio para mãos ou pés era enorme. E assim mesmo...

—Aldebaran, é esse mesmo o caminho? Algo me diz que você quer despistar de mim.

Não adiantava, não havia o que fizesse. Ainda mais rasgada e suja que antes, a mulher ruiva não desgrudava de sua sombra.

—E eu quero despistar da senhora, Sra. Coleman! Volte para a vila!

Odiava ser tão cruelmente sincero com quem quer que fosse, mas o caso não deixava outra possibilidade. Era isso ou voltar até a dama teimosa, mandá-la a nocaute com um bom soco no estômago e fugir dali, idéia que abominava ainda mais. Agressão não, ela iria ter que desistir alguma hora. Questão de bom-senso: aquela mulher já devia ter percebido que ele não queria levá-la até o pico, que não queria nada com ela ou com o dinheiro dela, e acima de tudo, que não iria ajudar. Não daquela vez!

—AH!!

Fez que ignorou o grito, continuou seguindo caminho. Na certa havia caído de novo, ralado as luvas mimosas ou perdido os óculos de espelho em algum golpe de vento.

—SOCORRO!!!

Não, não. O caminho era difícil, havia avisado, quem mandou ela inventar? Não ia fazer nada: pro bem dela mesma, que se virasse sozinha. Atolada num buraco? Ou se apoiou na pedra errada e estava escorregando? Pode ser que houvesse se enganchado num espinheiro, ou um rato houvesse cruzado seu caminho. Enfim, nada que merecesse atenção. Ela que se arrumasse por conta própria!

—ALDEBARAN!!! ME AJUDE!!! SOCORRO!!!

Ou...o buraco era fundo, o espinheiro tinha abelhas, achou uma cobra ao invés de um rato...Segurou a testa, contou até dez. Tinha que resistir, não podia, não devia fazer nada desta vez...

—ALDEBARAAAAAAAAAN!!!

Fechou o punho, irritado consigo próprio, lastimando o seu excesso de préstimo e total falta de juízo. Não tinha como: e lá estava ele indo de volta, procurando algum sinal da inglesa perdida que se esgoelava feito uma cabra. Achou-a dali a alguns passos, em situação curiosa: no desejo de avançar mais rápido, a mulher quis cortar caminho por um trecho coberto de arbusto rasteiro. Acabou dando com os pés numa fenda de rocha, fossa estreita e comprida, bons metros de profundidade para baixo. Se não desceu direto é que entalou com mochila e casaco, sustentada no ar qual uma enorme rolha de garrafa cor-de-rosa.

—ME TIRA DAQUI!!!

Maldita solicitude: bem já diziam que um dia isso iria arruinar sua vida. Fosse mais oportunista, ia ter naquilo uma chance maravilhosa de libertação. Deu de ombros, conformado: sabia que mais uma vez estava fraquejando.

—E eu tenho escolha? Tudo bem, eu tiro a senhora daí...fazer o que...


	3. Chapter 3

Uma pausa sobre a montanha: não costumava fazer isso, mas achou por bem não continuar indo em frente daquela vez. Após içar a expedicionária de dentro do buraco e vê-la se descabelar em transtorno pelo destino dos óculos envidraçados, que mergulharam corajosamente para o fundo da vala, decidiu por uma solução menos radical e mais sábia. Acendeu uma fogueirinha, pôs uma água para esquentar e abriu um pacote de biscoitos. Reza o ditado que é conversando que a gente se entende, não? Tudo bem: então, dessa vez ia conversar.

—Bom, senhora: já viu que esse percurso não é para qualquer um. Por essa ra zão que eu não queria que a senhora viesse, isto não é um passeio.

—Eu sei que não é um passeio, eu não vim à passeio, vim à negócios—e a mulher tirava os restos de arbusto da roupa; superado o trauma da perda dos óculos, mais uma vez sorridente—Vim para uma história que pode muito bem me deixar rica. Você não imagina quanto valeria uma foto do “daka de Jamiel” no Mirror ou no Sun, imagina? Alguns milhares...

—“...de libras, mais que qualquer foto da Família Real”. Essa parte a senhora já disse, mais de uma vez. Mas acredite: é perda de tempo. A senhora ganhava mais voltando: se quer perseguir alguma criatura do além, vale mais ir procurar o Yeti.

—Isso todo mundo faz, não ia valer uma boa recompensa. E além do mais, Yeti não existe. É só mito.

Ia revirando uma lata de folhas de chá, irritado, enquanto a água fumegava.

—Ah, sim... e o que lhe leva a crer que isso de “daka de Jamiel” não é também só um mito?

—Você, meu caro: sua atitude é a maior prova de que tem algo no pico.

A mulher o olhava de novo com a expressão vitoriosa de xeque-mate: era Sherlock Holmes após solucionar o mistério do cão dos Baskerville.

—Essas suas maneiras evasivas, essa insistência em não me levar lá de jeito nenhum...Isso me faz acreditar que você está escondendo muita coisa. Pra não mencionar que eu percebi alguns detalhes...alguns pontos que chamaram a minha atenção. Eu sou esperta, Aldebaran, muito mais esperta que você, pode acreditar. Tenho fama de ser esperta em Londres, e lá não é uma vila qualquer de caipiras montanheses. Não vou deixar você sossegado até conseguir extrair toda a verdade.

Que coisa. Bem já diziam: “nunca subestime a força de vontade de um paparazzo”. Largou o chá e suspirou. Ela queria saber tudo. Se era assim, então que assim fosse.

—Bom, é a verdade que a senhora quer, não? Sobre o “pa’wo”, “daka” ou como quiser chamar, certo?

—Isso mesmo. Vai me levar até lá?

—Uma coisa por vez—e serviu-a de uma xícara de chá; ao menos iria mantê-la calada enquanto bebesse—Eu estou disposto a contar toda a verdade, tudo o que eu sei sobre o pico da montanha de Jamiel e o que tem lá. Vou parar aqui, me sentar sobre essas pedras, atrasar meu compromisso de hoje enquanto falo com a senhora, respondo a toda e qualquer pergunta à respeito...mas tenho minhas condições. Tudo bem?

Os olhos da mulher brilharam, como se estivesse ganhando naquela hora uma Ferrari novinha:

—Você vai falar então? Vai falar mesmo? Ótimo, e quais são essas suas condições?

Aldebaran apontou para o horizonte:

—Está vendo aquela fumacinha lá longe?

—Hum...sim, estou.

—Certo: assim que eu contar o que eu sei, a senhora vai grudar os olhos naquela fumacinha, e andar em linha reta, sempre em linha reta, sem parar. Não se preocupe se anoitecer, vai dar para ver uma luz vermelha, tem um forno à lenha ali. Após umas boas horas andando, andando, andando um pouco mais, a senhora vai ter voltado para a Vila de Jamiel e para a mercearia do Norbu. Combinado?

A cabeça ruiva protestou:

—Mas isso é um abuso! Como vou poder concordar com isso? Eu quero ir até o pico!!

—E não foi um abuso a senhora ter me seguido até aqui, e ainda estar me atrasando muito para o que eu ia fazer? Se quer alguma informação, vai ter que obedecer meus termos, é pegar ou largar!

Silêncio. A mulher apertou os olhos azuis, o rosto ficou num tom puxado para o escarlate. De braços cruzados, como se preparasse um golpe defensivo, Aldebaran a encarou impassível, expressão severa, tão rija quanto a de um totem.

—Está bem!—a mulher sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente contrafeita—Concordo, concordo, prometido. Mas olhe lá, nada de outros termos ou exigências. Nada de tentar levar meu dinheiro ou querer abusar de mim, eu aviso a polícia em Katmandu! Olha que não é porque você é grande e fica aqui no meio do nada que vai escapar impune! Sou uma mulher consciente dos meus direitos, eu não tenho medo de denunciar e...

—Ah, quanto a isso nem se preocupe, madame...falando honestamente não estou querendo dinheiro e a senhora não faz meu tipo, sem ofensas. Então...vai perguntar logo o que quer ou não? Eu já estou atrasado.

—Você é mesmo um grosso!—e a inglesa bufou, irritada, sacando um caderninho e uma caneta—Ok, eu não vou discutir, melhor que você me fale logo: bom, seu nome é Aldebaran, não é?

—Isso aí. Aldebaran.

—Sobrenome?

—Não vem ao caso.

—Ah, não, você prometeu falar tudo!

—Tudo o que tiver a ver com a Montanha de Jamiel, mas não com o meu registro de pessoa física. Meu sobrenome não vem ao caso, ainda mais que ninguém me chama por ele, aqui muito menos. Só me chamam de Aldebaran.

A Sra. Coleman anotou no caderno, letra bicuda de quem está guardando raiva.

—Tudo bem, você quer fazer um joguinho de esconder coisas...Só que isso me deixa ainda mais interessada. Porque alguém como você não combina aqui. Na mesma hora em que eu pus os olhos na sua cara eu pensei: “ah, mas esse sujeito não é tibetano. É enorme, tem essa cara de nativo da América, é quase um pele-vermelha. E ainda mais com esse nome, isso não é do Tibet...”

“Que incrível poder de dedução”, pensou enquanto segurava o riso. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e biscoitos, procurando descontrair-se.

—Está certa, eu sou brasileiro.

—Um brasileiro trabalhando de guia no Tibet? Mas porque isso?

Bebeu um gole do chá, sacudindo a cabeça:

—Eu já falei que não sou guia.

—Ah, e trabalha com o que? E não venha dizer que isso não vem ao caso!

Aldebaran pensou, sobrancelha erguida. Como responder a uma coisa daquelas? Bom, havia prometido não mentir...mas não que isso significasse dizer a verdade sem qualquer amortecimento.

—Tudo bem: eu trabalho...numa espécie de ONG de Defesa Civil.

—Ah, isso explica muita coisa: é por isso que você sabe tão bem se virar nessas montanhas do Himalaia. Fica socorrendo gente por aqui, não é?

—Quase nunca. Ninguém vem por aqui. Só eu.

A mulher franziu a testa.

—Um atendente de Defesa Civil para um lugar que não vem ninguém? E por que você trabalha aqui??

—E quem falou que eu trabalho aqui?

—Ah, sim. E onde você trabalha? Everest? Lhasa? Katmandu?

—Atenas.

Mais uma vez a Sra. Coleman ganhava um original colorido em vermelho, matizes contrastantes do nariz enrubescido pelo frio e da testa e pescoço, com veias aos saltos.

—Escuta, você está brincando comigo? Fique sabendo que isso não é legal!

—Não estou brincando, e é problema da senhora se acredita ou não no que eu digo. Eu não menti: sou brasileiro, participo de serviço de assistência a pessoas em situações de crise, ou seja, algo que dá pra chamar de Defesa Civil, e, sim, trabalho em Atenas, Grécia. Fico lá todo dia, normalmente de segunda até quinta...

—Ah, claro. E no fim de semana você pega um avião e vem pra cá, escalar montanha no Tibet?

—Exatamente.

Mais um silêncio. Desta vez rompido pela gargalhada da inglesa, que quase entornava o chá sobre o caderno.

—Você não quer que eu acredite nisso, quer?? Quer dizer, mas que funcionariozinho de Defesa Civil iria ter condição pra viajar todo fim de semana da Grécia para o Himalaia, ainda por cima um brasileiro com cara de selvagem canibal? Mas está meio longe de casa, não é, ô cacique da tribo?

Aldebaran suspirou. Mas que perda de tempo!

—Eu tenho um cargo elevado na organização, e alguma liberdade de usar o transporte especial do serviço: do mesmo modo que tem executivo que pega avião toda semana de Londres para Nova York, eu pego um Lear Jet toda semana de Atenas pro Himalaia. E quanto a estar longe...a senhora também, mas quem pensaria em achar uma pessoa com cara de Picadilly Circus por aqui? Vai me desculpar, mas até onde eu lembre Jamiel é bem fora das rotas da British Airways.

A mulher continuava rindo, quase engasgada.

—Ah, não tente me enrolar...Ok, ok, vamos fazer de conta que essa sua história é real: tudo bem, você é um alto funcionário brasileiro selvagem, de uma ONG de Defesa Civil grega, que pega um jatinho toda semana para ir escalar sempre a mesma montanha no Himalaia, carregando pregadores de roupa e latas de manteiga. É isso?

—Por aí.

—Tudo bem, senhor alto funcionário: e por que você faz isso? Esporte radical? Diversão? Tudo pra manter a forma?...

—Família, senhora. Tenho família na montanha.

A afirmação fez a Sra. Coleman parar um pouco. Olhou para o outro com interesse, sem esconder o ar superior de quem controla, ou, melhor, acha que controla um diálogo.

—Nisso eu acredito. Afinal, eu ouvi você falando com o vendeiro sobre um garoto com dor de garganta. Seu filho, pelo que eu entendi, não?

— Na prática sim.

—Quantos anos tem?

—Cinco.

—E vive no alto da montanha de Jamiel? No tal lugar onde também vive o famoso “daka”?

—Pode-se dizer que... bom, isso aí.

—Agora estou começando a entender. Você estava evasivo porque não queria que eu fosse mexer na sua casa, com o seu menino doente, é isso? Bom, mas não teria problemas de me mostrar o resto das coisas por lá, não é? Outras pessoas, outras casas...

Aldebaran sacudiu a cabeça.

—Aí é que está. A senhora ainda não entendeu: não tem mais nada lá. Nada de nada.

—Como não?—e a mulher tamborilava a caneta nervosamente sobre o caderno—E essas histórias de “daka”? Tem gente aqui que jura que já viu.

—Não viram nada vindo do além, pode ter certeza. Lá no alto da montanha só tem eu, o menino e...

—Ah, não, não. Por favor, eu já pedi: não tente me passar conversas. Quando que uma criança de cinco anos ia se agüentar sozinha no alto de uma montanha, ainda mais se, como você mesmo diz, você “só vem para ver a família na quinta-feira”? Tem mais algo lá em cima que eu sei.

—Sim, sim, mas o “algo” que tem lá vive comigo e com ele, entendeu? Lá só tem minha família.

A ruiva parou, examinou-o com curiosidade, leu de novo as notas rabiscadas...Parecia estar cozinhando alguma alta dedução, fruto de intensa alquimia mental.

—Você não parece um “daka”.

—Ah, com certeza não pareço.

—E ninguém me falou que o “daka”, ou como falam o “pei’wo” era criança.

—É “pa’wo” que se diz. Mas, pois é.

—Então...

Finalmente olhou para seu entrevistado com o rosto aberto em iluminação súbita, desmascarando o enigma:

—Não é um “daka”, e sim uma “dakini”. Fêmea. É a sua mulher. Mas porque dizem que ela é um “daka”, ou, seja lá como for, uma “dakini”, me explique? Sua mulher por acaso é uma pessoa estranha? Adepta de algum ritual bizarro? Pertence a algum povo de costumes esquisitos? Olha que isso também me interessa!

Aldebaran levou a mão ao rosto: aquilo já ganhava tintas de um perfeito teatro do absurdo. Pelo visto, quanto mais explicasse, piores as coisas iam ficar.

—Olha, minha senhora, eu podia até falar mais sobre isso, explicar tudo em detalhes mais específicos...só que, honestamente, não acho que isso vá valer à pena. A senhora já sabe tudo o que eu podia explicar de melhor: eu não sou guia nem nada parecido, trabalho na Grécia, venho para o Himalaia e subo até o pico toda semana só pra ver minha família, e não tem mais nada no pico além dessa minha família. Eu não creio que isso renda a melhor matéria do mundo para o Daily Mirror!

—Mas é claro que rende, agora estou curiosíssima! Escute, você disse que é funcionário de cargo importante na Defesa Civil da Grécia, se isso é verdade deve ganhar um alto salário. Mais que isso, vem de avião toda semana para o Himalaia, e escala uma montanha só para ver essa sua família. Olha, meu caro: ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo faz uma coisa dessas se não estiver ganhando alguma coisa muito séria com isso!

A situação ia saindo do controle:

—Mas Sra. Coleman, é minha família! Família! Meu...hum...filho e meu..aham..minha companhia, vamos deixar assim para a senhora entender melhor. Eu gosto deles, é por isso que eu venho. Claro, é meio difícil trabalhar em Atenas e ter eles morando aqui, mas não tem outro jeito, e a gente se adapta, vai levando...

—Ah, é um belo de um argumento emocionante, muito meigo, muito romântico...mas totalmente sem pé nem cabeça. Ninguém faz uma loucura dessas por mais que goste das pessoas: só por isso, com certeza não. Eu sei, pedi o divórcio do meu penúltimo ex-marido só porque ele arrumou emprego em Somerset: então, se uma coisa assim já é um bom motivo pra eu me separar, quando que alguém neste mundo com algo dentro da cabeça iria se abalar até uma montanha do Himalaia, e só pra ver um moleque com dor de garganta e uma dona-de-casa qualquer? E, aliás: se gosta deles tanto assim, porque não leva os dois pra morar com você em Atenas de uma vez?

—Acredite, eu até levaria. Mas existem problemas e...

—...Para completar tem essas histórias que circulam por aí, sobre um “daka vivo em Jamiel”. Agora, sinceramente, Sr. Aldebaran: parece que para o senhor não querer levar a família para Atenas, e ainda insistir em vir aqui no Tibet escalar esta montanha enorme toda semana...mas essa sua esposa deve ser alguma figura bem estranha, não? Alguém que não se adapta à vida normal, alguém muito diferente. Por acaso ela não é uma certa pessoa de cabelo lilás, bem comprido? Não usa sobrancelhas raspadas e duas marcas cor de vinho tatuadas na testa??

O brasileiro engoliu em seco, apanhado de surpresa:

—Como a senhora sabe disso?!

A mulher levantou-se, vibrando: havia conseguido o que queria. Era o fim do duelo, havia finalmente encurralado o adversário num canto, de onde não conseguiria mais sair. Touché!

—Muito ingênuo, Aldebaran, se achou que eu não ia me informar antes na vila sobre quem eram as pessoas mais esquisitas da vizinhança: gente que podia ser confundida com “dakas” e outras criaturas fantásticas! Demorou bastante, me custou uma nota preta de intérprete, mas eu consegui! Umas crianças sujinhas falaram de alguém assim, um homem estranho chamado Mu que as ajudou a sair da montanha certa vez que estavam perdidas, quase pra morrer de frio. Isso mesmo que elas contaram: era um homem de cabelo lilás comprido e duas pintas cor de vinho na testa. E agora você me diz que sua esposa também é assim! Eu só precisei somar as coisas: a história desse sujeito esquisito, isso de você ir sempre na montanha, o que falam por aí que você conheceria um “daka”...e agora essa história da sua mulher!

E finalizou:

—Já entendi tudo: **tem uma vila de gente igual a essa no alto da montanha de Jamiel!** Um povo totalmente desconhecido, algo não descoberto ainda! E o senhor, num ato reacionário, obstruindo o trabalho da ciência e da livre imprensa britânica, não quer que eu veja essa gente toda! É uma vergonha! No mínimo ganha algo com isso, não??

—O que?!?? Mas minha senhora, a senhora entendeu tudo errado!!!

A inglesa era a imagem do triunfo: ergueu um dedo em frente ao nariz do outro, sarcástica, meneando os dentes de cavalo enquanto ajeitava a mochila às costas, pronta para ir embora.

—Eu entendi errado? Ah, não me faça rir: você está desconcertado demais, eu descobri seu segredinho! E que parte eu posso ter entendido errado? O seu suposto trabalho na Defesa Civil na Grécia? Seus passeios de Lear Jet?

—Não, senhora, essa parte até a senhora entendeu direito. Mas acontece que o Mu...bom, na verdade ele é...

—Ah, e ainda admite que conhece esse tal de Mu! Está escondendo coisas de mim!

—É claro que eu conheço, ele, eu e ele somos...mas espera, onde a senhora pensa que vai?!

Seguindo em frente, a madame cheia pose tentava apertar passo, montanha acima:

—Vou para o pico. E, ah, eu não preciso de guia. Detalhe: para chegar no pico de qualquer montanha basta seguir sempre para cima, é uma lei da geografia. Serviços dispensados, senhor especialista, passar bem!

Aldebaran correu até a mulher, a segurando pela mochila:

—Um momento! Eu disse que é para descer, e a senhora vai descer, me escutou?! Nada de pico, a viagem termina aqui!

—Me larga, seu chicano troglodita!!!

—Pode me chamar do que quiser, mas vai voltar para a vila!

A deteve pelos ombros, tentando fazê-la espernear menos. A ruiva se agitou, se sacudiu, pulou, queria se soltar custasse o que custasse. O moreno ergueu-a do solo pelo dorso do casaco, igual a um filhote malcriado de cachorro:

—Vou me atrasar de vez, arruíno meu fim de semana, mas levo a senhora pra baixo! Chega de maluquice!

—Isso...é o que você pensa!!

E mais que depressa a mulher se virou, com uma das mãos foi pegando algo no bolso e com a outra e agarrou o nariz do interlocutor: num gesto relâmpago borrifou dentro das narinas o conteúdo de um frasco de spray miúdo. Efeito garantido: na mesma hora o brasileiro sentiu seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ardidas, as mãos grandes se afrouxaram, largando a destemida Sra. Coleman no chão, enquanto tentava controlar um frenético e tumultuoso ataque de espirros.

—ATCHIM!!! A-A-ATCHIM!!!

A madame ajeitou os pertences às costas, sacudindo o frasquinho diante do adversário rendido, num gesto petulante.

—Está vendo a diferença da inteligência minha para a sua? Claro que você nem imaginou que eu pudesse usar um spray limpador de óculos de um modo tão engenhoso! Vá aprendendo, selvagem: o mundo é dos espertos! Agora me dê licença, que eu tenho algumas fotos de milhares de libras para tirar. E aliás como você tanto gosta de dizer...já estou atrasada. Tchauzinho!

—Mas espe...ATCHIM! Espere, Sra. Cole...Sra Coleman!...AATCHIM!!!

Tentava se recompor o mais rápido que conseguisse, engasgava, tossia e esfregava os olhos enquanto via a imagem embaçada da mulher subindo depressa para longe, rumo ao pico, se misturando até que bem ligeira entre arbustos e as frestas de rocha.

—Não vá para esse lado, aí é que fica o labirinto da montanha! Não vai dar pra voltar, e ainda tem o desfiladeiro dos mortos-vivos! Volte!!!

Aviso registrado, prontamente respondido pela distinta senhora, que mergulhava bravamente no nevoeiro adiante:

—Ah, claro, labirinto e desfiladeiro dos mortos-vivos...No que mais você quer que eu acredite: que você tem um caso gay com o “daka de Jamiel"?!

—Sra. Coleman!!! Mas...mas Sra Coleman!!!

Com muita dificuldade tentou ignorar a queimação nos olhos, segurou o nariz em brasa enquanto tentava encontrar algum rastro da fotógrafa teimosa. Nada: havia desaparecido completamente na neblina cinzenta, perdida nas curvas e escarpas confusas que pareciam não dar em lugar nenhum. Caos feito: o que não podia acontecer, havia acontecido.

—Sra. Coleman!!!

Ia apreensivo, o coração aos pinotes: chamava a bisbilhoteira pelo nome, procurava em todos os cantos. àquelas alturas já imaginava o pior. Após vários minutos de busca sem sucesso, pode ver algo à sua frente: não o volumoso casaco de expedição rosa, mas outra imagem, mais delgada, bem mais familiar.

—Alde? Nossa, você está demorando tanto...O que está havendo?

—Me enrolei com um problema, você nem calcula...—segurou, ansioso, a mão do visitante—Mas e o Kiki, ficou sozinho?

—Tomou o remédio e dormiu, então eu aproveitei e vim procurar você. Mas me explique, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antes que pudesse responder, ouviu o rangido inconfundível de metal de couraças velhas e chocalhar de ossos se batendo, como se centenas de esqueletos de armadura tivessem criado vida ao mesmo tempo. E, também outro som, alto, longo, estridente e claro, soando ao longe:

**—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

O recém-chegado apenas estatelou os olhos, lívido. Aldebaran bateu na própria testa, cenho de puro aborrecimento enquanto apontava no sentido de origem do grito:

—...Aconteceu aquilo.

Sem mais palavras, trocaram um último olhar aflito de consenso e partiram apressados na direção dos sons, enquanto o ruído de ossos e metal aumentava mais e mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Estava tudo escuro: o pouco de luminosidade baça, acinzentada pela cerração havia sumido, engolfada pelas sinistras imagens que emergiam do nevoeiro. Lembrava de tentar fugir, correr, ter sido alcançada, cercada, agarrada e...o escuro.

Vagando na inconsciência, ainda tentou raciocinar. Continuava se sentindo inteira, sem nenhum pedaço faltando, ao menos era o que parecia. E a impressão momentânea não era ruim, ao contrário: um calorzinho aconchegante, como se estivesse deitada em algo bem macio e quentinho, com cheiro de flores. Pensou nisso e teve medo: algumas pessoas que relataram experiências de ir e voltar da morte diziam que a sensação era mesmo muito boa.

Aquilo então era a morte? Mas como aconteceu? Lembrou das horripilantes criaturas descarnadas que viu sair da névoa. Não, claro que não viu aquilo: seres assim só existem em pesadelo ou em algum novo sucesso de Hollywood, efeitos especiais. Mas reconhecia: não estava em um set de filmagem.

Chateou-se: “Eu sabia que aquela aguardentezinha suja que serviam no bar do bigodudo ia dar problema, foi ela!”

Seja lá como for, alguma coisa aconteceu e agora ela estava lá: no túnel entre um mundo e outro. O que faltava era só aparecer a luz, a tal que muitos comentavam, chamando a alma para um ponto sem retorno. Notava que a escuridão se avermelhou, como se alguém tivesse aberto a janela em um quarto onde se dorme, instante ainda dos olhos fechados. Talvez fosse o chamado. Não que tivesse um ponto para se alcançar no limbo agora vermelho, mas...

Tentou se mover: havia um peso que apertava seu tórax. Percebeu algo tateando seu rosto, não conseguiu entender o que era. Inquietou-se ao sentir o que pareciam membros humanos bastante delgados rodeando seu corpo.

E a sensação terrível...de algo fino e seco, qual os dedos de um esqueleto se enfiando em seu nariz...

—AAAAAAAHHH!!! SAI DE MIM!!!MONSTRO, ZUMBI MALDITO!!! ME LARGA!!!!

Levantou de um tranco, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Viu que não tinha túnel nem limbo, que o macio era uma cama e o que cheirava flores eram as cobertas. Notou ao redor de si alguns baús, cômodas, armário de roupas, bibelôs, um prosaico vaso com jasmim sobre a mesinha ao lado. Teve tempo de enxergar a cabeleira em vermelho-rubi de uma criancinha meio esquisita que fugia, assustada, sumindo da vista pela treliça de madeira escura em um dos cantos. E arrancou do nariz o braço de um soldadinho de plástico, daqueles verdes que se compra aos centos.

—Mas o que?

 _—Nga lap gi yö mo shi gi min du. Mdzub cho gi ma re._  
(tradução: “Eu falei que ela não está morta. Não é pra ficar mexendo.”)

Só quando ouviu voz é notou a silhueta que abria as cortinas, traços ainda borrados no forte contraluz: uma pessoa vestida com trajes locais, esbelta, cabelos bem longos. A imagem virou-se, falando no mesmo tom calmo e suave de antes, agora em ótimo inglês.

—A senhora queira desculpar o menino, ele está doente e meio entediado, não tinha qualquer intenção de fazer mal. Apenas não tem o costume de receber visitas de estranhos.

Detrás do biombo, o garotinho mal ousava sair, ainda com evidente medo e sem dizer uma palavra: gesticulava nervoso enquanto fazia uma careta, quase como um filhote de gato que chia e rosna para um cachorrão. A figura respondeu para ele, novamente em tibetano:

 _—Nga lap gi yö mo shi’dre MA RE! Brjed scig!_  
(tradução: “Eu já falei que ela NÃO É um morto-vivo! Deixe disso!”)

E voltou-se para a hóspede, saindo da luz da janela e se tornando distinguível.

— Por favor, apenas procure descansar. A senhora se expôs a uma jornada muito árdua subindo esta montanha, é melhor que recupere as energias. Mais tarde vamos lhe trazer um bom prato de sopa, senhora...Hum, agora eu notei que esqueci de perguntar seu nome. Por favor, como se chama?

Corpo esguio trajado em seda muito fina, mãos longas, rosto de uma impecável porcelana, dois interrogativos olhos verdes felinos ornados por um par de pintas vermelho vinho, caprichosamente tatuadas na fronte sem sobrancelhas. E cabelos longos, enormes, atados num laço frouxo, em um brilhante tom de lilás. Uma aparência no mínimo exótica, andrógina, bastante etérea, imagem quase surreal.

Um elfo?

Não. Elfo não. Era o...

—...oooh!!...”Daka”!!!

O interlocutor sorriu, amistoso.

—“O’Daka”? É um nome incomum. Deve ser originário da Irlanda, não? Igual O’Malley, O’Hara, O’Flaherty...Muito prazer, Sra. O’Daka...

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

—Não, não! É...”daka”, o “pe’wo” é...é...minha câmera, eu preciso mostrar isso!!!

E imediatamente tateou em volta, buscando a mochila com a máquina fotográfica. Não achou nada: apenas um saco de plástico meio rasgado e montes de outros soldadinhos verdes espalhados no chão e lençóis, abandonados pelo menino na hora do susto tal e qual o que encontrou atochado no nariz. Entrou em pânico.

—Minha mochila!!!Cadê minha mochila???

O estranho rapaz de cabelo violeta segurou sua mão, buscando tranqüilizá-la.

—Calma, não é hora para pensar em coisas complicadas, procure relaxar. Está tudo bem, a senhora está só um pouco confusa ainda, isso passa...

Sem acordo: a madame estava totalmente indócil, esperneando, não tinha a menor intenção de sossegar.

—Não estou confusa não!!!! Você, você é...Eu quero minha mochila!!!! Quero agora!!!! Cadê minha mochila????

O moço tentava dar explicações, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para fazê-la parar quieta.

—Não vai ter como. Sua mochila caiu no despenhadeiro, lamento muito. Espero que não tivesse nada valioso nela, vai ser impossível de recuperar. Nós demos prioridade ao seu resgate: a senhora podia ter morrido...Mas por favor, tenha um pouco de paciência, não é bom se mexer assim!

A mochila estava perdida: com dinheiro, documentos, provisões, canivetes suíços, spray limpa-óculos e, pior que tudo, a caríssima máquina fotográfica preparada com filmes da melhor qualidade, tudo para registrar a criatura mística em primeira mão. Atordoada pela notícia, a inglesa travou por um instante, sentiu o coração em aperto dar três pulos e fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu: pôs-se a berrar a plenos pulmões e arrancar os cabelos.

—NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

—Sra. O’Daka, controle-se, por favor!!!!

Ele segurou-a, preocupado, tentando fazer com que ao menos não se batesse com muita força na guarda da cama. Entre o frenesi do chilique e o desconcertante abalo da perda dos bens, a mulher teve a nítida impressão de em um milésimo de segundo ver o vaso de flores da mesinha de cabeceira levantar vôo, dançar no ar como se fizesse mira na sua cabeça, até que a figura de cabelo púrpura o interceptasse, num gesto relâmpago. Por detrás do biombo de treliças, o garotinho continuava fazendo caretas, chispando, gesticulando, muito bravo. O mais velho irritou-se, deu-lhe um severo olhar de censura e esbravejou em tom firme.

 _— KIKI, MA-CHE!_  
(tradução: “Kiki, pára!”)

A reprimenda surtiu efeito não só no menino, que se indignou de vez e começou a pular e bater os pés, apontando a ruiva com o dedo, fazendo ainda mais caras. Também na mulher que parou com o escândalo e agora estava em silêncio, arregalada. Dando um suspiro de chateação, o rapaz se encarregou de tirar o vaso da cabeceira, pedindo licença para sair:

—Ah, perdão pela bronca: era para o Kiki, não era com a senhora. Ele está agitado demais: talvez seja isso de estar com inflamação de garganta e não conseguir falar, acaba ficando entediado. É melhor eu resolver isso antes de prosseguirmos. Vou levá-lo para brincar lá fora, só me dê dois minutos...


	5. Chapter 5

A momentânea ausência do anfitrião deu à transtornada Judy Coleman tempo para voltar ao equilíbrio e raciocinar. Avaliou onde estava: um quarto arrumadinho, modesto mas bastante acolhedor, do qual o dono era aparentemente o estranho rapaz delicado com cabelos violeta.

Uma figura incomum.Claro que não era um “daka” de verdade, como veio a imaginar naquele breve instante atordoado. Recriminava-se pela idéia: “Tudo bem que estou atrás de fenômenos paranormais, só que vamos ser sinceros: isso é bobagem. ‘Daka’, monstro do Lago Ness, Yeti, essas lendas não existem. Só valem histórias para publicar e dinheiro na conta”.

Mas admitia: esse mocinho bem que ia convencer como um “daka”.

Era apenas um aldeão bizarro de algum povoado bizarro da montanha, isso lhe parecia óbvio. Ainda mais falando inglês, com aquela criancinha bem semelhante a ele do lado: mais de uma pessoa, mesmos traços, mesmo tom de pele, mesmas pintas vermelhas no lugar de sobrancelhas, cabelos evidentemente tingidos. A aparência exótica devia ser algo semelhante às tatuagens faciais dos Maori neozelandeses ou os batoques dos índios da Amazônia. Mera peculiaridade de tribo, algo totalmente humano, nada de sobrenatural.

No entanto...para que as pessoas tinham que saber disso? O que importava era a surpresa, a manchete, o impacto do momento. Isso ia conseguir, sem dúvidas: ela mesma chegou a perder o controle da imaginação por alguns segundos ao ver o rapaz. O que dizer então dos crédulos leitores de tablóide? Óbvio que não valia só narrar, tinha que mostrar a imagem do esquisito como prova do que escrevesse. De novo lamentou a perda da câmera: “Não sei como levo isso para Londres...mas achei ouro puro, essa história vai me dar milhões! Tenho que pensar em algo, e rápido!”

Ruminava planos de urgência, moía tudo no engenho cerebral forçando-se extrair um resultado, quando o rapaz voltou. Trazia um lanche de chá, mel e bolinhos, acomodou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

—Espero que me desculpe: eu deixei o Kiki na cozinha, com Aldebaran, espero que ele fique por lá. Trouxe alguma coisa para beliscar enquanto o almoço não fica pronto. A senhora está mais calma?

—Aldebaran? Você falou Aldebaran? Ele está aqui?

Estava surpresa: a última vez que teve notícias do índio montanhista foi quando o deixou para trás, rendido num acesso convulsivo de espirros, olhos lacrimejando em brasa, incapaz de dar um passo. Achou que nunca mais ia saber dele.

—Sim, como eu disse, ele está na cozinha. A senhora lembra, eu acho: um moreno bem alto e forte, de cabelo comprido...

—Claro que lembro: ele era o guia que estava me levando até o topo! Mas o que aconteceu? Você o salvou também?

O moço abafou uma risadinha: a idéia era hilária. Imaginava que Aldebaran talvez houvesse de fato guiado a mulher: afinal, o brasileiro era o melhor conhecedor da montanha de Jamiel e ela chegou bem longe subindo pela encosta. Mas tinha certeza: ele não tinha feito o serviço de livre e espontânea vontade. No mais, de certo modo precisou ser salvo: tinha os olhos mais vermelhos e inchados que um fígado de ganso; agora mesmo estava descansando ao lado do fogão esperando o almoço cozinhar enquanto secava o estoque de colírio da casa.

—Bom, mais ou menos, Sra. O’Daka. Eu o ajudei sim, mas foi mais para achar a senhora. Normalmente ele costuma chegar sozinho. Mas, uma pergunta: o que a senhora veio fazer num lugar como este? Aqui é longe de tudo...

A inglesa serviu-se de chá e um pouco de mel enquanto o rapaz aproveitava para recolher alguns soldadinhos verdes, espalhados na cama e tapete. Um deles fugiu de seus dedos: voltou para o lençol escorregando por conta própria, como se estivesse sendo puxado por fios invisíveis.

—Foi bom você perguntar: eu vim investigar um assunto muito importante, um caso sobrenatural. Creio que você já ouviu falar: dizem que um ser fantástico vive nesta montanha.

—Um ser fantástico? A senhora tem certeza disso?—falava enquanto rapidamente detinha o soldadinho. Brinquedo rastejando por conta não era fato incomum, ao menos naquele lugar: ele e o menino, descendentes que eram dos perdidos clãs de Lemúria, tinham conhecimentos para realizar algumas proezas, em aparente desafio às leis da física. Para eles, aquilo era na verdade um fenômeno natural, puro controle de forças.

Mas que podia ser bastante mal-interpretado por olhos leigos: temeu que a senhora houvesse percebido. Guardou o bonequinho na manga, fez cara de desentendido, a examinou discretamente, buscando sinais de estupefação. Tudo bem: ela não viu nada. Alheia ao estranho acontecimento, continuava falando.

—Certeza absoluta! Senão eu não teria investido tanto para vir até aqui. É algo especial, que precisa ser documentado!

—Ah, isso é fascinante—e o anfitrião olhou para trás, encontrando o que esperava: o autor da mágica inoportuna. Outra vez o garotinho de cabelos rubi se encolhia junto ao biombo de treliças, com ar pidão, esticando dedos e nariz para os brinquedos de plástico—Mas que espécie de ser fantástico? Um fantasma? Um yeti?

—Muito mais fantástico que isso: um “daka”!

—Um...o que?—franziu a testa, revirando a memória—“Daka”? A senhora diz, “daka”, “daka”...Que eu me lembre...isso seria...

Catou mais dois soldadinhos verdes, antes que fugissem do leito. Olhou para eles ainda se remexendo em sua mão, pensativo.

—... algo igual aqueles duendezinhos que nas histórias de crianças enterram moedas de ouro e dormem embaixo de flores. Tipo os leprechauns europeus, não?

—Não, nada disso!—a mulher pôs a xícara de lado, orgulhosa por poder mostrar seus conhecimentos da mitologia do Himalaia—Esses “dakas” que eu falo não têm nada a ver com leprechauns, são criaturas bem diferentes. São espíritos que dançam no ar, somem e aparecem do nada...

—...tem cabelos coloridos e movem objetos com a força da mente. Eu conheço sim, conheço muito bem essa lenda—o moço sorriu para a inglesa. Disfarçadamente esticava a mão para trás, se esforçando para alcançar mais bonecos que escorregavam no lençol—Mas a senhora fala de “pa’wo”, e não de “daka”. Aqui no Tibet nem se usa muito a palavra “daka”, se diz mais “yidak”...E são anõezinhos da terra, criaturinhas minúsculas, homenzinhos que rastejam pelo chão...

Virou-se para o lado por um segundo, flagrando mais alguns soldadinhos verdes se mexendo no tapete. Discretamente lhes pôs o pé em cima, enquanto dava um olhar severo para Kiki.

—...e não essa outra classe de espíritos zombeteiros!

Pediu licença, recolheu os brinquedos pisados junto aos que tinha consigo, foi até o menino e entregou tudo em suas mãos. Recomendando algo em tibetano, muito austero. Kiki continuava apontando para dentro, meio inconformado, olhinhos de gato suplicantes querendo os outros bonecos perdidos entre assoalho e lençóis. O homem sacudiu a cabeça em negativa:

 _—Gyok la. Tan da, nga mo nyam du ke’sha she gi na._  
(tradução: “Depois. Agora estou conversando com ela”)

O garotinho emburrou, fez um bico, se agachou muito contrafeito junto ao biombo. O lemuriano mais velho suspirou. A Sra. Coleman bebericava mais um pouco do chá, agora realmente animada, querendo mais conversa com o moço:

— Isso é um assunto bem interessante, meu amigo...Aliás, qual é o seu nome?

—Mu.

—Mu! Claro, eu ouvi falar de você na vila! Você parece conhecer bem a montanha e as lendas locais. Quero que me conte mais sobre elas.

—No que eu puder ajudar, Sra. O’Daka...

Amarrou um cenho de aborrecimento: não por ter que responder algo para a visitante, mas por achar outros soldadinhos cor de azeitona deslizando no assoalho, correndo ligeiros encostados no canto da parede. Lançou um zangado olhar de soslaio para Kiki, que recebia feliz as peças, uma a uma. O garoto fez de conta que não era com ele.

—Bem, meu caro Mu—a senhora continuava—isso de “dakas” serem anõezinhos leprechauns eu não tinha ouvido falar ainda. Eles têm a ver com os outros, os tais “pe’wo” que você dizia?

—Com os “pa’wo”?—o tibetano continuava a discreta batalha contra os soldadinhos, empurrando alguns para trás das cortinas—Ah, não, são coisas diferentes, bem diferentes...

—Mas as duas lendas são conhecidas nesta região, não é? Afinal, você está falando delas agora, e eu vim para cá justamente por causa dos rumores de um...um desses espíritos dançarinos do ar, que alguns nativos juram que mora aqui na montanha. Será que além desse espírito não teria também alguns desses homenzinhos verdes rastejando por aí?

—Ahn, homenzinhos verdes?—Mu engasgou, vendo outra esquadra de fuzileiros de plástico em manobras evasivas, se arrastando no lençol, bem perto da mão da visitante—Bom, quem sabe, não é mesmo? Essas coisas que o pessoal diz por aí...A imaginação deles é muito fértil.

Fez de conta que ia pegar a bandeja; enquanto a recolhia curvou-se sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Aproveitou as dobras da própria manga para embrulhar os bonecos, tirando-os de vista.

—Mas então você não acredita nessas lendas, Mu?

—Ah, não, senhora, claro que não—e ia removendo estoicamente brinquedos da roupa, antes que começassem a fazer cócegas—Isso são só histórias, é claro que essas coisas sobrenaturais não existem. Eu sei que a senhora deve estar decepcionada, afinal veio de tão longe para investigar esses rumores...mas não tem nada.

A Sra. Coleman rodou os olhos. O que Mu dizia não era novidade, e ela nem estava interessada em procurar mais por alguma espécie de criatura sobrenatural: já tinha o que queria ali na sua frente, vestido em túnica de seda, recolhendo brinquedos esparramados. Mas podia tirar proveito da situação. Ia usar o esquisitinho com jeito de elfo em seu interesse: a solicitude dele parecia uma ótima ferramenta para cavar o que lhe faltava. Arquitetou uma estratégia rápida, fez uma cara de profunda tristeza e se encolheu, como se estivesse sinceramente desiludida.

—Entendo...mas isso é mesmo uma tragédia. Sabe, Mu, eu sou uma pessoa muito espiritualizada, por isso era tão importante para mim essa peregrinação ao Tibet. Queria conhecer os enigmas da região, escrever sobre eles, conviver de perto com um lugar tão místico...e eu acreditava nessas lendas todas, sabe?

—Ah, acreditava?—o moço ergueu os pontos na testa.

—Sim—a mulher fez sua melhor expressão de sofredora, fingiu afastar algumas lágrimas dos olhos—eu acreditava tanto, mas tanto...que me desfiz de quase todos os meus bens, vendi quase tudo, só para fazer esta viagem. A maior parte das coisas que eu ainda tinha estava naquela mochila.

—Puxa, que ruim.

—Pois é—e deu um suspiro de cortar a alma—Agora só me resta voltar para Londres, para meu apartamento miserável e escuro. Fracassei: a viagem de iluminação com a qual eu tanto havia sonhado chegou ao fim.

O lemuriano pôs a mão em seu ombro, compreensivo, enquanto espremia o calcanhar em mais bonecos se mexendo.

—Isso é realmente muito triste, Sra. O’Daka...Mas não se sinta tão desamparada: eu ainda estou aqui, e gostaria de ajudá-la. Existe algo que eu possa fazer pela senhora?

A mulher, de rosto choroso, por dentro vibrava, eufórica: o bizarro cabeludo havia mordido a isca, restava só puxar a linha. Caprichou teatralmente no ar de vítima.

—Eu agradeço sua gentileza, você é mesmo um anjo. Mas por agora, eu gostaria apenas de uma coisa para lembrar de seu rosto de bondade, o homem mais generoso que eu encontrei em todo esse Himalaia. Eu não gostaria de esquecer como você é, meu bom rapaz. Mas é claro...eu não sei se tem como você me arranjar isso...Não sei se você teria algum retrato seu, uma foto sua, algo assim...

—Uma foto minha?

—Exato—rodou o dedinho sobre o lençol, gesto de afetada inocência—Claro, eu entendo, você é só um aldeão humilde, talvez nunca tenha tirado uma foto...talvez nem por curiosidade, nem quando desceu até o povoado, aquela famosa única fotografia que as pessoas simplórias tiram uma vez na vida. Mas se você tivesse uma foto, uma só que fosse...só essa única, talvez...

Mu riu:

—Ah, não, senhora O’Daka: já fiz várias fotos minhas. Várias mesmo: Aldebaran quando vem para cá adora gastar rolos e rolos de filme comigo, me fotografa até quando estou dormindo. Tenho montes de álbuns cheios de retratos. Ele me deixa até sem graça, mas...de qualquer forma fico feliz que elas sejam úteis agora..

Foi até uma estante e localizou um álbum gordo, com encadernação em couro marrom. Interceptou mais alguns soldadinhos rastejando embaixo da cortina enquanto folheava o objeto. Tirou lá de dentro um retrato em preto-e-branco, singelo, inocente: Mu, Aldebaran e Kiki aproveitando uma tarde de primavera sob as flores de uma velha ameixeira.

—Essa está boa?

—Ah, é muito boa—e a mulher forçou um sorriso, olhando para a imagem e achando-a bem sem-graça—Vou me lembrar de você...e do menino e do índio...com muito carinho, eu garanto.

—Que bom...ah, um segundo, por favor.

E foi apressado para o fundo do quarto, recolher mais brinquedos. Largou o arquivo sobre a cama, momentaneamente abandonado. A Sra. Coleman pensou um pouco, avaliou a foto que tinha nas mãos, considerou a oportunidade: será que não teria algo mais valioso dentro do álbum? Olhou de esguelha, viu Mu ocupado, catando brinquedos no rodapé. Olhou de novo para o biombo: Kiki igualmente não prestava atenção nela.. Uma chance perfeita.

Sorrateiramente abriu o álbum, examinando as fotografias. A maioria era de cenas familiares: o rapaz exótico lidando com ferramentas, tirando água do poço, tocando harpa, jogando xadrez, alimentando um bebezinho de cabelos muito vermelhos. Tudo registrado com muito esmero, em fotos coloridas e em preto-e-branco, atenção com luz e sombra, quase um trabalho de profissional.

Deparou-se com algumas impressionantes, que poderiam valer como prova irrefutável da existência de seres do outro mundo: Mu em trajes diáfanos, fazendo saltos impossíveis no ar, tomadas cheias de ousadia que sugeriam que estivesse voando. Uma foto de inspiração não tão fantasiosa era particularmente bem-feita: em cores vivas, mostrava o esguio rapaz de cabelos soltos, lançado sobre uma cama larga e desalinhada, túnica aberta displicentemente, ombro e coxa à mostra, olhos de luxúria, rosto enrubescido, lábios vermelhos e arfantes de quem acabou de trocar beijos furiosos. Sensual ao extremo, registro hábil, artístico: poderia estar nas melhores páginas de alguma bíblia da moda.

Bem quietinha, arrancou as fotos que achou de mais interesse e as escondeu na roupa. Segundos antes de Mu aparecer de volta, com as mãos repletas de soldadinhos.

—A senhora me desculpe por esses brinquedos—disse, em tom enfadado—O menino espalhou, parece que estão em toda parte. E o mais chato é que ele não tem paciência, fica querendo pegar e...

Do biombo, Kiki continuava de nariz empinado, cara de atrevimento, ensaiando gestos e catando os bonequinhos que rolavam para ele pelo chão. Um maço de soldadinhos enganchados se enfiou embaixo do lençol e começou a pular, indo para o lado da madame, quase igual a um sapo num embrulho.

—Ah, criança é assim mesmo, não se preocupe—a Sra. Coleman não percebeu, antes estava vermelha, se sentindo apanhada em flagrante. Para não dar mostra de seus atos, enfiou o nariz no álbum, fazendo cara de muito interesse—Desculpe meu atrevimento, eu peguei seu álbum sem pedir licença. É que adoro imagens familiares...Sua família é muito bonita, sabia?

—Obrigado—Mu nem conseguia prestar atenção, cuidando de amassar a bolota saltitante com um travesseiro antes que algo pior acontecesse—É muito generoso da sua parte: tem gente que estranha.

A Sra. Coleman deu uma risadinha entre dentes: imaginava porque estranhavam. Folheando o álbum só para disfarçar, achou imagens no mínimo curiosas: Mu acompanhado de Aldebaran, trocando beijos, carinhos e afagos em clima bastante íntimo. Ficou surpresa: então o índio parrudo e mal-humorado, o valente, o super-herói, único homem que escalava a Montanha Maldita de Jamiel...era gay? Aquilo era uma delícia, saboreava pensamentos maldosos. “Na certa era por isso que Aldebaran não queria me levar: tinha medo que eu descobrisse o segredinho e acabasse com sua preciosa reputação de macho. Que ridículo: ele não passa de uma Barbie marombada e a ‘família’ da qual ele tanto fala é apenas uma grande viadagem!”. Se divertindo, permitiu dar asas a xeretice:

—Hum, parece que você e o índio são...bom, como dizer, vocês são...bem próximos, não?

—O índio? Ah, Aldebaran, a senhora diz. Sim, somos...—e o rapaz enchia a mão de bonequinhos, muito além do que agüentava carregar, seu bom humor diminuindo a cada um que pegava—Como a senhora pode ver aí no álbum, somos bem dizer casados. Ele é meu companheiro há anos...

—Casados? Que fascinante!—a inglesa era gargalhadas por dentro, estava muito difícil segurar. Mas se conteve: ainda que achasse engraçadíssimo, não valia à pena se expor. Precisava da boa vontade de Mu naquela hora, ao menos até sair de lá. Optou por mostrar uma fachada de solidariedade, toda amistosa.—É algo é tão bonito, tão moderno para um aldeão do Himalaia! Mas meu jovem, as pessoas sabem disso na vila? Isto é, do “casinho” de vocês dois?

Mu não olhava mais para ela, ocupado demais em achar e capturar bonequinhos rastejantes antes que a visita notasse, mãos repletas de brinquedos, paciência nas últimas.

—Umas sabem, outras não, nem todo mundo aceita isso—e chutou irritado mais dois soldadinhos para baixo da cama—Mas não importa: Aldebaran conhece quem é de confiança e eu quase nunca vou para a vila mesmo. A senhora entende, muitas pessoas de lá já me evitam por outras razões, minha aparência, meu cabelo, minha cara...tem gente que pensa que sou algum tipo de demônio.

Que ótimo! Tanto que o esquisitinho lilás se parecia com um “daka”, elfo ou algo do gênero que até ele mesmo se via forçado a admitir. Não podia ter achado alguém mais adequado. A história ia ficar melhor ainda quando chegasse aos jornais, narrada em tom de descoberta eletrizante, com todo o sensacionalismo que merecia. Mas, por agora, convinha fazer de conta que achava tudo normal, ser simpática:

—Você, um demônio? Esse pessoal é imaginativo, não? Imagine: você não é diferente de nenhum dos rapazes que aparecem no SoHo, meu querido. Todos assim como você, coloridos como você...e muitos têm namorados homens.Você é normal, meu anjo. Demônios pelo que você me falou são os tais “pe’wo” que fazem mágica ou os tais anões rastejantes...

—Ah, eu...

Mu não terminou a frase: com as mãos cheias demais, tentou pegar mais um soldadinho fugitivo e deixou todos caírem, se esparramando em liberdade, outra vez sobre a cama. Definitivamente gasto, aborrecido até a alma, virou para Kiki e ralhou muito danado, em inglês mesmo, sem paciência para alterar o idioma:

—Ai, Kiki, se você quer tanto assim esses soldadinhos, está bom, chega, pára de me aporrinhar! Vai, anda, leva eles daqui de uma vez!

E fez um gesto quase automático, estalando os dedos no ar. Na mesma hora, todos os soldadinhos deram um pulo, se juntaram de modo frenético em pelotões: bonecos de plástico foram se postando, sozinhos, garbosamente em posição de sentido. Sobre o lençol e o tapete, prestaram respeitosas continências aos humanos presentes, deram meia-volta-volver e saíram marchando, organizados, todos em direção ao biombo.

—...”da...kas”...

Mu travou um instante, viu a própria mão ainda suspensa em gesto de invocação telecinética. Engoliu em seco. Foi desviando lentamente a vista, até achar a inglesa hirta, congelada, trêmula, apontando o minúsculo batalhão que se retirava:

—...ho...men...zi...nhos...ver...des...

Aldebaran entrava nessa hora, com um prato de sopa e torradas. Ainda teve tempo de ver o garoto Kiki sair à frente da tropa marchante e a Sra. Coleman se esborrachar no assoalho, fulminada, em choque profundo. Mu, bastante sem graça, tamborilava os dedos, cheio de nervoso:

—Alde...eu acho que fiz uma besteira...


	6. Epílogo

Não existe humor ou paciência que o tempo não conserte, nem aborrecimento que dure para sempre. Assim, uma semana depois, a vida parecia ter retomado sua cadência naquele pedacinho do Himalaia: Kiki, finalmente bem da garganta, se entretinha no jardim comandando os grupamentos de soldadinhos de plástico. Na cozinha, Mu preparava o chá com biscoitos matinal enquanto Aldebaran, sentado à mesa, folheava alguns jornais europeus.

—Canto de pássaros, ar puro, simplicidade...Eu sinto falta desta paz quando estou em Atenas—suspirou o brasileiro, olhando em divagações pela janela—Lá fora é o caos, o inferno...mas aqui é um pedaço do paraíso.

Mu abraçou-lhe os ombros, carinhoso.

—Nosso pedaço de paraíso—deu um beijo no rosto do mestiço de índio e cutucou seu peito, com voz de bem-humorada repreensão—Apesar de que você não se desliga do “inferno” nem quando vem para cá! Para que ficar lendo jornal quando tem a chance de esquecer por uns dias que esse resto do mundo existe?

—Bom, saber o que acontece nunca é demais—Aldebaran riu—Mesmo que a gente prefira deixar o resto do mundo no canto dele por uns dias, é bom dar uma olhadinha no que anda aprontando...Só por precaução.

Mu acenou a cabeça, enquanto deixava o outro por um momento e pegava a chaleira no fogão.

—É, você está certo, informação, afinal, é poder—o lemuriano observou, enquanto servia o chá—Mas você sabe minha opinião sobre isso: toda escrita feita por homens tem um lado de verdade e outro de mentira. Assim, nem sempre o que aparece nos jornais é real.

Aldebaran concordou, filosoficamente.

—Isso é verdade. Jogos de interesse, tráfico de influências, oportunismo, censuras internas, tudo influi nas notícias. Isso pra não falar na coisa de sensacionalismo a todo custo: tem cada história maluca que inventam só para vender jornal...

Sossegado, virou a página enquanto aproveitava o chá. Mu ia se servindo de uns biscoitos de gergelim, algo distraído, na mesma hora em que o parceiro engasgou, totalmente em desconcerto, sob o impacto de um bofetão lascado por alguma coisa no jornal.

—O que aconteceu, Aldebaran? Tudo bem?

O moreno tomou um pouco de ar, ainda visivelmente aturdido.

—Mu, você por acaso lembra da semana passada?...Isto é, daquela mulher de casaco rosa que nós tiramos do desfiladeiro...

—Hum, lembro sim. Mas, o que tem ela?

—Ahn...bem, depois que ela apagou e decidimos mandá-la de volta para a Inglaterra...o que exatamente você fez?

Mu pensou dois segundos, tentando recapitular seus próprios passos naquele dia.

—Hum...bom, eu a levei de volta sim: me teleportei para Londres com ela e a larguei lá. Claro que eu não podia abandonar uma senhora inconsciente em qualquer lugar. Pensei em deixá-la num hospital...mas considerei melhor, não era grave o que aconteceu, ela ia voltar sozinha...então achei por bem procurar onde ela morava. Ao menos poderia ficar mais confortável na própria casa.

—Sim...mas e então?

—Tinha um problema: ela não tinha nada com endereço, e eu só sabia o sobrenome...Bom, isso foi falha minha, eu esqueci de lhe perguntar esses detalhes.

—Bom, acho que eu não sabia muito mais que você. Mas então...como você achou o endereço dela?

O lemuriano explicou:

—Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu: procurar na lista telefônica. Consegui uma num posto dentro da estação de trem. Não foi difícil: o sobrenome era bem incomum, só tinha um na lista. Depois de perguntar pela rua e pela casa, acabei achando. Era no SoHo, um apartamento bem humilde. Entrei, procurei não acordar o marido dela e deixei-a dormindo na própria cama. Aí fui embora.

Aldebaran ergueu a sobrancelha, em dúvida.

—Espera...está me dizendo que só tinha um Coleman em todo o catálogo telefônico de Londres?!

—Coleman?—o outro parecia surpreso—Mas ela não se chamava Coleman, ao menos não foi o nome que ela me deu. Ela disse que se chamava Odaka. Na hora em que ela falou, até pensei que fosse um nome irlandês...mas não, o único Odaka em Londres se chama Koushiro, japonês, portanto e...

Aldebaran olhou de novo para o jornal, estarrecido, pondo as duas mãos no rosto.

—Diabinho, apenas me fala...você andou muito por Londres até achar a casa, não?

—Eh...um pouco...Mais pela estação de trem e no SoHo mesmo...

—E...você deu algo para ela...de presente...Algo daqui, não foi?

—Sim, uma foto bem antiga—e Mu agora era a imagem da confusão, totalmente intrigado—Mas, por que a pergunta? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aldebaran não disse nada: entregou o diário ao parceiro, convidando-o silenciosamente a olhar. Mu, atônito, viu a própria imagem ostensivamente disposta na primeira página do caderno de moda: uma pose sexy, lábios úmidos, vermelhos de beijos, cabelos revoltos, túnica aberta, expondo um ombro e uma coxa.

—O que?!?!!

—Por acaso...não era essa foto, suponho...

Ao lado dela, outras tantas fotografias: todas de pessoas andando pelas ruas de Londres, gente vestindo roupas orientais, exibindo longuíssimas perucas roxas, com as sobrancelhas raspadas e dois pontos na testa marcados com blush.

E o texto, logo abaixo, dando conta de explicações.

_A NOVA MODA QUE VEIO DO SOHO_

_Um verdadeiro furacão varreu o mundo da street fashion nesta semana: de um dia para outro, os jovens antenados do bairro SoHo aderiram a mais intensa mudança de visual que se viu desde o movimento punk. Inspirados no misterioso modelo das imagens registradas pelo novo fotógrafo-sensação do momento, o japonês Koushiro Odaka, rapazes e moças estão resgatando a androginia, os trajes de inspiração oriental, em uma ousada combinação com o misticismo das lendas celtas de fadas, duendes e elfos. O resultado é um visual dúbio e sensual, fortemente onírico, que não dispensa transparências, maquiagens tribais e cabelos longos em cores exóticas._

Mu estava de boca aberta, embasbacado.

—Mas...eu não dei essa foto para ninguém! Que é isso????

Aldebaran coçou o queixo, meio que tentando segurar o riso.

—Não tenho certeza, mas acho que você acabou de se tornar um VIP...bom, continue lendo.

_As imagens, do misterioso e sexy modelo de olhos verdes e cabelos lavanda se tornaram febre no Reino Unido: “ele é fantástico, maravilhoso, parece uma criatura de outro mundo, nunca vi nada igual”, diz a diretora de moda Kim Williamson, organizadora do catálogo de verão de Vivienne Westwood. “Já é um top model: qualquer casa ou estilista pagaria duas vezes o peso dele em ouro, só por uma única tarde de estúdio”. Mas sua identidade continua envolta em grande mistério: o fotógrafo Odaka não revela seu nome, nem tampouco seu paradeiro. “Ele não autorizou a divulgação de dados pessoais. É uma pessoa reservada, odeia exposição em excesso. No dia-a-dia leva uma vida normal, tem um relacionamento estável e um filho pequeno. É tudo o que posso dizer. Não é alguém fácil de lidar: na verdade, para que eu conseguisse essas fotos precisei de muita sorte.”_

_Especula-se que o modelo viva em Londres mesmo: há quem afirme tê-lo visto na estação de trem de Charing Cross, folheando uma lista telefônica. “Era ele, eu posso garantir”, diz Martin McAllister, cabeleireiro, dono de um salão em Compton Street. “O vi um dia antes das fotos de Odaka aparecerem: era lindo! Fiquei tão impressionado que na mesma hora voltei para o salão, e já comecei a fazer alongamentos e tinturas em lilás brilhante na cabeça de meus clientes. Um sucesso absoluto!”_

—Foi descuido da minha parte—Mu estava vermelho feito um tomate: examinava constrangidíssimo as fotos de pessoas vestidas e arrumadas como ele—E eu que imaginava Londres como uma cidade mais cosmopolita que o vilarejo, onde as pessoas não se impressionassem com tão pouco...Agora olha só para isso: parece que minha cara está em tudo quanto é lugar!

Não conseguia se conformar, pensava em tudo que aconteceu: mas como a situação chegou naquele ponto? Seguiu lendo, em busca de esclarecimentos.

_Mesmo sem divulgar a identidade do modelo, Koushiro Odaka, japonês de Yokohama radicado em Londres, já tem seu lugar garantido entre as novas celebridades do mundo fashion: a qualidade de seu trabalho já lhe rendeu indicações para prêmios e muitos convites. É o nome mais disputado para os catálogos da próxima temporada no Reino Unido, Milão, Paris e Frankfurt. Nada mau para quem até uma semana atrás era lembrado apenas como fotógrafo de colunas policiais e paparazzo, freqüentemente agredido por seguranças de celebridades. “Acreditem, o mundo dá voltas”, diz Odaka, lembrando que a celebridade agora é ele. “Sou famoso, o que nem sempre é confortável. É uma vida exposta, muitos têm inveja do meu trabalho. Cheguei até mesmo a ter minha casa invadida esses dias: achei uma mulher louca dentro dela. É o que dá estar em evidência.”_

—Mas que cara-de-pau!

—Também acho—Aldebaran bebeu um gole do chá—Afinal quem tirou essa foto fui eu.

—Eu não estou falando do japonês, mas da mulher!—o lemuriano parecia realmente zangado—Eu tendo a maior das boas vontades, dei uma foto para ela...

—Ah, eu avisei para você que ela queria coisas para por no jornal. Mas você disse que não tinha problema...

Mu baixou a cabeça, triste, encolhendo os ombros no meio do cabelo de ametista. Parecia bastante magoado.

—Eu sei, e não tinha problema mesmo. Entreguei uma foto de família, em preto-e-branco, uma coisa à toa.. Que interesse ia ter para jornal uma foto de família comum? Agora, essa outra foto...Eu não dei isso para ela, aquela mulher nos roubou! Depois de tudo o que fizemos para ajudar...mas que coisa injusta!

O moreno abraçou o companheiro, ofereceu-lhe amparo. Esquadrinhou novamente o jornal, pensativo, revendo fotos e textos. Afagando os cabelos do outro, matutou uns instantes e considerou:

—Tem razão, diabinho, foi uma total falta de vergonha da parte dela. Mas, sabe...quanto a essa questão de justiça, bem...nem tudo é tão errado quanto parece...

E apontou para uma nota discreta logo abaixo da matéria principal. Quase um rodapé, bobagem, complemento mixuruca só para ocupar espaço.

_A mulher que invadiu a residência do fotógrafo de moda Koushiro Odaka continua presa. Judy Coleman, uma ex-repórter de tablóides, foi encontrada dormindo no apartamento de Odaka há uma semana. Ela responde a processos por tentativa de furto e invasão de domicílio._

_Coleman afirma ser a autora das fotos que estão fazendo sucesso no mundo inteiro, e que Odaka as teria roubado de seu bolso enquanto ela dormia. A mulher alega ter conseguido as fotos numa montanha do Himalaia, no mesmo dia em que foi presa em Londres._

_O oficial de polícia responsável pela prisão de Coleman, Nigel Ernwood, diz que não aceitou liberá-la até agora por questões éticas. “O que mais nos preocupa é que ela disse coisas muito estranhas no depoimento. Falava insistentemente em um elfo gay que vive com um índio gigante da Defesa Civil grega, isolado em uma montanha do Tibet cheia de esqueletos e homenzinhos verdes. Não nos parece saudável largar uma pessoa nesse estado por conta própria, sem uma adequada supervisão.”_

_Koushiro Odaka não quis comentar sobre o caso. De acordo com autoridades, estuda-se a remoção da mulher para um sanatório em Glastonbury, no condado de Somerset._

Era tudo o que o jornal tinha a declarar. O exótico tibetano de marcas na fronte refletia, enrolando uma ponta dos cabelos lavanda nos dedos, olhos verdes de gato cheios de ponderações.

—É...como disse o Sr. Odaka, o mundo dá voltas...

—E como disse a Sra. Coleman, o mundo é dos espertos—tranqüilo, Aldebaran serviu-se de um biscoito—Mas quer saber, honestamente: eles que façam bom proveito.

Ofereceu a guloseima ao outro. Mu deu uma leve mordida no doce: gergelim tostado e açúcar, muito simples. Combinava com o chá, e ficava melhor ainda servido assim: das mãos da pessoa amada na paz tranqüila de uma manhã qualquer de sábado. Com pássaros na janela, chaleira no fogo, ar de montanha, roupas no varal, ouvindo ao longe o menino brincar, gritar ordens para soldadinhos de plástico verde.

Um manjar dos deuses. O cotidiano. Para que querer mais? Aquilo, enfim, era a perfeição.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _É bom esclarecer a confusão que há entre os termos "daka", "pa'wo", "yidak" e "yaksha" (que não apareceu na fic, mas que pode ser confundido com os outros): "pa'wo" e "yidak" são termos da mitologia tibetana, "daka" e "yaksha", mais da mitologia indiana. Ambas as mitologias apresentam grandes similaridades e uma base religiosa comum, porém existem diferenças._   
>  _"Daka" e "pa'wo" são termos usados para criaturas semelhantes: ambos são chamados de "dançarinos celestiais". Só que enquanto o "pa'wo" da tradição tibetana é um espírito benfazejo, que ajuda, salva e aconselha os humanos, o "daka" indiano nem sempre tem essa natureza. É identificado muitas vezes como espírito vingativo, zombeteiro ou até mesmo como sutilmente maldoso. Pode ser identificado (ou confundido) com os "yaksha": gênios considerados como disseminadores das tentações humanas._
> 
> _No Tibet, o termo "daka" é usado, mas bem raramente: e como Mu explicou, não para dançarinos celestiais, e sim para uma espécie de gnomo rastejante. O nome genuinamente tibetano, e mais usado para esse tipo de criatura é "yidak"._
> 
> _O texto em tibetano mostrado nesta fan fiction, apesar de feito com o máximo rigor de revisão gramatical, ainda é coloquial e passível de ajustes. Quem eventualmente localizar algum erro, favor me comunicar pelas mensagens privadas deste site, que providencio as devidas correções, de acordo com as possibilidades._
> 
> Fan fiction concluída em 15/12/2007. Dedicada com muito carinho à pessoa com a qual troquei várias idéias e impressões sobre mitologia indo-tibetana, e que me incentivou muito a concluir este trabalho: Áries Sin. Nós compartilhamos nossas pesquisas e conversamos bastante sobre o tema por meses. Com certeza, isso me deu muito ânimo para continuar.  
>  Áries, foi por sua motivação que consegui terminar esta fan fiction (o que me parecia impossível nesta época tão atribulada). Meu agradecimento mais sincero, e quero ver os seus bons frutos de tanto estudo em breve: ponho fé, afinal seus trabalhos são excelentes!
> 
> In Memorian de Cedric e Lawrence "Bucky" Taylor, mais vítimas inocentes do nefasto ano de 2007. Foi breve, mas foi imensamente divertido. Vocês encheram nossas vidas de alegria. Obrigada.


End file.
